


Potions

by thekatthatbarks



Series: Sakura and Her Scarecrow [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, F/M, Witch!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Kakashi quickly learns how fragile magic is.





	Potions

               

Sakura stared in horror at her mirror, grabbing at her hair with wide eyes. “K- _Kakashi_!”

 

                Kakashi instantly came to the bathroom at her shout. “What? What’s –“ He cut off and burst into laughter when his eyes landed on her.

 

                She yelled at him, tearing her eyes away from the mirror. “Don’t laugh! My hair is purple, Kakashi! _Purple_!”

 

                His laughter died down to an amused smile and he reached out to comb his fingers through her wet hair. “Mah, you’re still cute. I think it suits you.”

 

                She glared at him and stalked over to the bathtub to grab a potion bottle. She tried to calm down as she asked him, “You followed the directions for my hair potion, right?”

 

                He nodded and she raised an eyebrow in response. He scoffed and grabbed her hand, not caring that she was only in a towel and led her outside. He pointed at their garden. “I got the soil from the roses –“

 

                “Did you get it from here –“ Sakura interrupted and pointed her foot at the left of the bushes then at the right “– or _there_?”

 

                Kakashi paused and looked at her confused, pointing at _there_. “Why does that matter?”

 

                Sakura sighed, though at least they knew what had went wrong. “Over there it’s too close to the irises and since the flowers’ soil is the ingredient for the color, it made my hair purple.”

 

                “Ah.” Kakashi looked between the flowers and then at her hair. He told her apologetically, “I’m sorry, Sakura-chan.”

 

                “It’s okay.” She shrugged it off, her anger fading away. She didn’t want Kakashi to feel discouraged when he was just starting out. “The craft is a learning process.”

 

                He kissed her making her toes curl against the ground and then, told her, “Well, you’re still beautiful.”

 

                “Good.” She smiled against his lips and looked up at him coyly.

 

                He raised an eyebrow at her and she told him in a sweet voice, “Because we’re turning yours purple too.”

 

                His eyes widened and he took a step away from her. “No, that’s okay. The silver makes me look wise.”

 

                She followed after him. “Couples do things _together_ , Kakashi.’

 

                He held up his hands with a sheepish smile, walking backwards. “We can cook together later?”

 

                She shook her head. “Mm, no, I don’t think so.”

 

                Something occurred to him and he stopped retreating and told her smugly, “Well, you used the potion up so we can’t do it anyways.”

 

                Sakura pursed her lips and considered her options. She settled on sighing and walking back towards the cottage. “You’ve got a point.”

 

                They might not have ended up turning his hair purple, but _she_ did slip her pink potion into his shampoo when she fixed hers.


End file.
